


Into You

by spicymf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Job, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Johnny, bottom jaehyun, i don’t know what i’m doing, jaehyun is a whore, jaehyun thinks he’s a bad boy, johnny good boy, johnny is a bigger whore but in secret, kinda fluff ig, maybe just a little bit of plot who knows not me, sinful, there’s another tag i need to include but i can’t remember what it is, they love each other but they don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicymf/pseuds/spicymf
Summary: Jaehyun, a self proclaimed “bad boy” who isn’t anything beyond a brat, thinks that the personification of his wet dreams, Johnny Seo, is the biggest prude he knows.He’s wrong.He gets a nice surprise.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 325





	Into You

Jaehyun's jupiter sized ego seems to make him think he's the finest bitch in town.

He's right.

With little to no adult supervision throughout his childhood and up to his teenage years, as his parents attended all sorts of fancy company parties and work trips, leaving him all alone on their huge house, mansion, all on his own, for days and weeks to no end.

He understands the sacrifices that their job requires. They build and brought up a whole business empire and they need to take care of it, they spent their whole youth working to achieve their dream.

He understands.

He just feels like they should have also taken care of their only son every once in a while.

He knows that they love him. Although, they might love their job a little more.

And that had done it for him.

He started to rebel.

Started skipping school, failing classes, got a few tattoos and piercings (that he ended up taking out because he count handle them), going out every night in shady clubs and fucking anyone he could find.

And he's still the same, at his ripe age of 22.

There's only one thing, one person, that keeps him with his feet on the ground, wether he likes it or not.

"Should i wear a stripped shirt or stripped jeans tonight? Maybe both?" He says, holding up both articles of the clothing in front of the mirror.

The man on the other side of the room looks at him, unimpressed.

Enter Johnny, Johnny Seo, neighbor and family friend of the Jungs.  
Sizzling hot, older, tall, buff and straight out of Jaehyun's wet dreams.

Jaehyun only knows him since he was 15, and Johnny was 17, since that was the time when his parents had entered the business world, but that's when Jaehyun's life started going south, so he can say that he grew up with Johnny.

"Nothing." the older replies.

"Ooooh, naked! I like the way your mind wor-,"

"You're not going anywhere tonight." Johnny deadpans.

Now that's the thing about Johnny that throws Jaehyun off.

He's the biggest fucking prude that he knows.

He has never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, he's still a virgin as far as Jaehyun knows, he never goes out like, ever, except for church every sunday and the occasion tutoring and volunteering he does. He always wears dress shirts and polos and cardigans with trousers and his stupid glasses that make him look even hotter than he already is.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes at him and scoffs, "I didn't ask for permission."

"And I don't care." the older replies without missing a beat. "I'm here to keep you from doing anything stupid, not help you pick an outfit to do something stupid that might land you in jail or in some stranger's bed or dead."

"That's literally my goal."

"I said no. You're my responsibility tonight and you're not going anywhere."

Jaehyun lets out a laugh. "And i said that i don't a single fuck. You're not my dad and i'm a twenty-two years old adult. I don't need a babysitter." He spits out.

Johnny seems unfazed and that pisses the younger off. "Then stop acting like a child if you don't want to be treated like one." he says calmly, finally putting down the book on his hand and looking at the younger.

Jaehyun is fuming, hot red like fire and it's as if there's steam coming out of his nose and ears, hands balled into fists and breathing hard.

But he decides to not let the older's words get to him, so he just takes a deep breath and smiles, oh so charmingly and smugly.

"Maybe if you weren't such a fucking loser, you'd know what's it's like to have a life outside the four walls of your home." he bites back. To him, those words sounded like the best comeback he could come up with.

Johnny just raised and eyebrow at him and smiles. "What do you know about my life?" he says, amused and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jaehyun notices very well how his biceps flexed at the movement, the buttons on his shirt holding on for dear life and oh dear god, his forearms-

Jaehyun mentally slaps himself and focuses on the task at hand. "I know about enough." He starts and smiles cockily, " I know that you're the personification of the word prude, that you're still a virgin at 24 and you'll probably be for much longer than that." he scans Johnny's face for a reaction, yet he seems unfazed. And of course, Jaehyun can't bare to have that. "And you probably have a small dick."

At that, he sees Johnny's lips break into a smile.

"It's so cute that you think that." he laughs and slowly gets up and walks towards the younger.

As if flipping a switch, something in Johnny changed, his eyes now dark and sharp, lips pulled into a smirk, his voice suddenly much deeper than it already was, and his frame looming over Jaehyun as he walks over to him, Jaehyun stepping back, Johnny stepping forward, until Jaehyun's back hits the wall and he has him cornered, caging him with both of his arms on the sides of his head, just for good measure.

Everything goes straight to Jaehyun's dick and he gulps before he drools.

Johnny moves his face closer, until it's just by the younger's cheek, close to his ear.

"Do you think about my dick that much?" he says lowly and Jaehyun's breath hitches.

"I-," he breathes out, but couldn't seem to speak, no matter how much he tried, how much he wanted to bite back and own him just like a few minutes ago.

He makes the mistake of looking up and when meets the older's eyes, he wants to cry.

It seems like a dark cloud of something wrapped around his orbs and it makes Jaehyun feel things he's trying not to feel.

Jaehyun chuckles. "What happened to you? Weren't you just blabbering my fucking ear off, just a few minutes ago?" he spits, and Jaehyun's knees buckle. He's never heard Johnny curse. He didn't think Johnny was capable of such words.

"I—, I don't-, I'm-," he stutters, he doesn't know what to say, he can't think, he can't breathe.

Johnny gets closer, now aiming for his lips, gets nearer just until the tips of their noses meet, and he's breathing over Jaehyun's lips.

"Now, tell me about how much a prude virgin I am, and how small my dick is," he moves even closer, and his eyes dart to his lips once, and then they burn into Jaehyun's own. "And then I might just show you," he smirks.

"Johnny," he breathes out, eyes glued on the man's lips, "Please." he lets out and he doesn't even know why.

"Please what?" the older teases, "Why are you begging? What are you begging for?" he says, the smirk never leaving his face, and it pisses Jaehyun off so bad that just wants to kiss it off of him.

So he does.

Before his brain can ever register what he's doing, he's already grabbed the older by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together.

It's hurried, it's messy as Jaehyun's hands ride up to wrap around the older's neck and Johnny's hands grasp the younger's waist, the moving up to his chest and when he reaches up to his shoulders, he pushes him off.

Jaehyun gasps, mostly in shock. 

"But why-," he can't finish his sentence once again.

Johnny pushes him to the wall once again, pins his wrists on top of his and and cuts the distance between them. He looks deeply into the younger's eyes, and he can't seem to look away no matter how embarrassed he feels.

"Are you sure you wanna fuck a prude?" he spits out.

Jaehyun bites his lip and his stomach churns.

"Please, fuck me. Please. Please." he begs, breathlessly. "Please." he whines once more.

Johnny chuckles darkly. "Are you sure you're not a virgin? You're so desperate. Or maybe you've been thinking of my dick too much?" he breathes out right into the younger's ear, slowly dragging his lips down right into that sensitive spot on his neck, which somehow Johnny knows makes his knees go weak.

"Johnny, fuck." he groans as the older bites down on his neck and then continues trailing down soft kisses along what's exposed of his neck.

"Answer me." Johnny practically growls.

"Yes. Please! Fuck me, please." he whines.

Johnny's head shoots up at that, coming face to face with the younger. "Tell me if you want me to stop." he whispers and just goes straight for Jaehyun's lips. He kisses him hard. The younger's arms find their way around his neck once again, and his go straight to his ass, at the same time as his tongue prods his lips, asking for entrance into his mouth, and at that, the younger moans desperately and grants the other access and their tongues battle. Johnny gives his ass a squeeze, making the younger gasp once again, then trails his palms down to his thighs and whispers between the kiss to tell him to jump and Jaehyun does just that.

Jaehyun can't take any more of that and pulls away from kiss. "Johnny, please." he breathes out.

"Is that all you can say?" he chuckles. "Are you only capable of saying my name and begging?" 

Jaehyun flushes bright red, but it's true, so he just nods frantically. "I've wanted you for so long. I want you so much. Please, Johnny." he sobs another "Please," out.

Johnny bites his lip, and that makes Jaehyun crumble even more.

The looks at the younger, and sees his eyes glisten with unshed tears, cheeks flushed and lips bloody red from Johnny's own's abuse and down to his rock hard cock, ignoring his own.

He tightens his grip on his ass, and rolls his hips up, to rile the younger up, who lets out a high pitched moan at the long needed friction, planting his head on the crook of Johnny's neck to hide his embarrassment.

"Do you want me that much?" Johnny breathes out.

"I need you so, so, so much." Jaehyun cries out.

"Too bad." is all Johnny says before gently letting the younger down and just walking straight out the door, without even looking back once.

He hears Jaehyun gasp, he hears him sob, hears him call his name and beg, yet he doesn't turn back. He needs to be strong.

Jaehyun crumbles down on the floor as soon as the door clicks shut. He sobs dryly and moans. His dick hurts. And he's so, so. so turned on it hurts. 

"Meanie." he whines, glaring at the door, and slowly gets up.

He doesn't bother changing and just gets the fuck out of the house, in search for someone to fuck the frustration out of him.

He finds just the perfect guy.

He goes home with him.

They fuck, and Jaehyun scream Johnny's name when he cums.

He leaves right after, still feeling just as dissatisfied as before and decides to just go home.

When tomorrow comes around, his parents still aren't home. This is why he never moved out. He doesn't need to.

Today, he's determined to go and pick up the best fuck he can and not come home until he's satisfied.

He takes a long shower, not forgetting to fuck himself with a dildo he keeps behind his stack of shampoos in preparation for today.

He has Johnny on his mind, this whole time around again. He screams his name when he cums, again.

He's still finishing washing up when he hears the doorbell ring.

However, he doesn't care. It's probably just his parents or someone they hired to tidy the place up.

Seems like the person at the other side of the door doesn't care either, as the bell never stops ringing and Jaehyun groans in annoyance before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his hips as a sad excuse of some decency.

He stomps his way towards the door and he doesn't even have to time to register who it is before the intruder makes their way inside, slams the door shut, and slam Jaehyun into door.

Jaehyun slowly opens his eyes, that he hadn't even know he closed during the process, and he's met with Johnny's fiery orbs, burning into his skull.

He wants to say something, but he doesn't know what, and he doesn't know how.

He decides it's better to just do what he does best, when Johnny has him caged like this and pliant under him, and that's begging. "Please." he lets out softly.

"Please what?" Johnny asks, just as softly, his lips ghosting over Jaehyun's.

"Please, fuck me. For real this time. Please don't leave me like yesterday." he sobs, wrapping his arms around Johnny's torso, as if to prevent him from leaving.

"I won't, baby." he assures him, smiling and petting his head.

Jaehyun looks up at him and it breaks the older's heart, how hurt he looks, like a kicked puppy.

Without saying a word, he cups Jaehyun's cheeks and gently plants a soft kiss on his lips, as an apology.

But Jaehyun isn't having any of that. "Prude." he whispers when the older breaks away, and that does it for him.

"Jump." he orders, but Jaehyun only smiles (cutely) cockily and shakes his head no.

Johnny simply breathes out, knowing the younger won't change his mind and swiftly picked him up bridal style. Jaehyun squealed in surprise, and when he had to wrap his arms around the older's neck for security, the shame hit him and he hid into the older's chest, smacking him when Johnny laughed at him.

He kicks the younger's door open, ignoring his cries of protest, and as gently as he can, throws him into the bed and following himself right away.

He doesn't spare a second and goes straight for the younger's lips, not giving him any time to breathe, and just like last night, their tongues battle until they break apart to breathe.

Johnny takes the opportunity to yank Jaehyun's towel away and he hissed as the cold air hitting his rock hard dick.

Johnny smirks at him. "You're so easily turned on, aren't you, baby?" and the pet name makes the younger melt.

"N-No, I just haven't had se— FUCK," his protest is interrupted by Johnny's hand wrapped around his length, and it feels so good, too good, that just cries out.

"Liar~." Johnny sing songs with a sweet smile on his lips. "I know you got got dicked down last night. You had your back blown out and you're still so horny for more cock, so desperate to get fucked, you whore." he spits the words right into the younger's ear and Jaehyun just moans, loudly and it's embarrassing, but he doesn't care because he's even more turned on, beyond what thought was possible and tears are already rolling down his cheeks.

He didn't even know he had a degradation kink. But it's Johnny. And he loves everything that Johnny does, everything that Johnny says.

"Yo-You," he stutters when Johnny flicks his wrist, giving him the friction he needs on his dick. "H-He wasn't yo— OH FUCK, " he gasps when Johnny gets serious about the handjob, "YES," the younger moans out, as Johnny's pace quickens, "Just like that," and the older stops.

Jaehyun whines at the loss when Johnny moves his hand away.

"Don't tell me what to do." the older breathes down on his lips and Jaehyun really wants to cry.

Johnny moves away from Jaehyun, who's body instantly shoots up to stop Johnny from going away, but he knows, so he smiles and caresses the younger's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, baby." he assures, but it didn't seem to convince him, as the grip on his hand tightened. 

Johnny chuckled. "You're so cute." he cooed, and Jaehyun doesn't have time to feel embarrassed before a chaste kiss is planted on his lips. "Take my clothes off for me then."

And just the Jaehyun takes a good look at the older’s outfit and fuck, of course he’s wearing the tightest shirt the owns, and the tightest fucking pants, fuck just the outline of his dick looks delicious, and his glasses, fuck Jaehyun is drooling. 

He remembers what Johnny asked him to do and his eyes widen in slight panic and he frantically shakes his head. 

Johnny looks confused. “Do you wanna stop?” he asks concerned, running his hand through the younger’s hair, and Jaehyun looks like he’ll cry.

“No, please don’t.”

“Then what’s wrong, baby?”

“Fuck me with your clothes on.”

Now, Johnny looks definitely confused, but the look in his eyes doesn’t seem to oppose to the idea, so he quickly gets to unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, just enough so that his dick springs out, smacking his stomach in all it’s glory and Jaehyun feels like he’s on fire.

His mouth waters and he’s definitely drooling now.

“I recall someone saying i have small dick,” he smirks, “Can’t remember who, though.” he put his finger on his chain, pretending to think.

Jaehyun lets him play around, but he himself doesn’t waste a single second to get the dick that he’s been dreaming of for years inside his mouth.

Johnny groans when Jaehyun wraps his hand around him, twisting and bobbing his wrist a few times for good measure, before given the head a kittenish lick, at which Johnny coos at, and then shoving all he can fit into his mouth, at which Johnny curses.

“Jaehyun,” he grunts lowly, as the younger bobs his head down the thick shaft and taking care of the length he can’t fit with his hands.

“Shit! FUCK” the older moans, that seemed to encourage more as he became more enthusiastic, “Where did you learn this, God?!”

Jaehyun only looks up at him and giggles and Johnny thinks it’s a sight to behold.

“You’re pretty like this.” he expresses, tangling his hand on the younger’s hair and pulling just enough to have him moan. “you were made to have a cock in your mouth,” Jaehyun moans and the vibrations on his dick make Johnny moan as well.

Suddenly Johnny pulls the younger away by the hair, causing both of them to whine at the loss, “ I’m so close, and as much as i want to come now, I want to come inside you,” he says, grabbing his dick, and lightly smacking Jaehyun’s lips and cheek with it, as the younger tries to get the shaft back on his mouth.

Johnny makes a disapproving sound at the back of his throat. “Don’t you want me to fuck you, baby?”

At that, Jaehyun instantly shoots up and lies himself on the bed, Johnny following right on top of him. “Where’s the lube?” he asks and then younger reaches under the pillow and hands it to him.

Johnny chuckles but doesn’t say anything as he begins to pour the liquid into his fingers and slowly spreading the younger’s legs apart.

When Johnny’s coated fingers near his entrance, Jaehyun moves away.

“I already did that,” he whispers in the smallest voice.

Johnny breathes in harshly. “What a greedy whore. You got fucked yesterday, and you still had to fuck yourself on your fingers first thing in the morning?” he’s not expecting a response, since it wasn’t exactly a question. 

“A d-dildo,” Jaehyun whispers, muffling his voice with back of his hand, yet Johnny hears it, “My fingers are never enough.”

And something within the older just snaps.

He pushes Jaehyun further into the bed, grabs him by the hips and as he’s aligning his dick with his hole, he kisses him softly to distract him.

Jaehyun’s mouth falls open in a silent moan, and he feels like he can’t breathe as Johnny bottoms out.

“Shit,” He moans, voice quivering. 

“Are you okay, baby? Is it too much?” Johnny asks planting kisses along his face and Jaehyun shakes his head.

“Move. Move.” and Johnny does just that.

He starts off slow, rolling his hips gently, careful.

Jaehyun groans, “Johnny Seo, if you don’t fuck my fucking brains out, I’m gonna cut your dick off and use it as a fucking dildo!”

Johnny chuckles. “Oh baby. You don’t know what you just got yourself into.” and that, he snaps his hip hard, powerfully, and knocks the breath out Jaehyun’s lungs, knocks sanity out of his head and all he can do is silently scream in pleasure and scratch at Johnny’s back as he repeatedly jams on his sweet spot, at an animalistic pace that Jaehyun didn’t even think was humanly possible.

His eyes roll at the back of his head as Johnny seems to have gathered even more power to drill into him even harder and Jaehyun feels like he’ll pass out as he lets out the highest and longest moan ever and tightening his thighs around Johnny’s hips to just keep him inside of him.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, finally having a chance to breathe as Johnny stays seated inside of him. It feels so good. So good. So full. So perfect. He never wants to let go.

“Fuck, Johnny, you feel so good fu—UCK,” he yells out as Johnny decided to roll his hips inside of him, sharply, never failing to hit that bundle of nerves and Jaehyun sees stars.

“GOD!” Jaehyun screams, “JOHNNY, OH GOD,” he screams again at the intensity of Johnny now deciding to not move at all and keep his position on the younger’s sweet spot.

Jaehyun is shaking at this point.

“Johnny,” he croaks out, “fuck,” he breathes deeply, “fuck me.” he deadpans and Johnny smirks, then goes right back into his inhuman fucking, thrusting into the younger with all the power that he has, at lightning speed and it’s so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so fucking good that Jaehyun just screams, until he loses his voice and soon enough, his orgasm hits him like a truck and he shoots out ropes of white all over Johnny, untouched, and all throughout his orgasm, and after, as he’s oversensitive, Johnny just fucks into him hard, and fast, chasing his own release, and it’s too much for Jaehyun, it’s too good, he’s shaking hard, tears flooding out of his eyes because of the pleasure and then Johnny comes, hard inside of him and oh god, he has never felt better his whole life.

He sobs pathetically, and apparently Johnny isn’t done as he slowly, and softly fucks the cum back inside of Jaehyun’s hole that has started to drips out.

“Johnny.” Jaehyun moans, voice hoarse. 

“Yes, baby?” Johnny continues rolling his hips, giving a particular hard thrust, straight into his the younger’s sweet spot, and Jaehyun just breaks down in tears, “Too good, too good, too good, too god,” he chants until Johnny shuts him up with a kiss, and when he’s about to pull out, Jaehyun grabs the older by the hips at pulls him towards himself, causing him to thrust hard, and so deep inside and they both moan.

“You wanna go again? You’re too tired, baby. Maybe next time.” the older runs his fingers through his hair and halfway pulls out once again, but this time, Jaehyun impales himself of the older’s dick. 

He shudders in pleasure as the tip of Johnny’s cock brushes against his abused prostate ever so slightly. “Stay inside me.” he sobs. “Please.” he looks at the older with his still glassy eyes, besides just crying, there are still unshed tears, and his abused lips from biting them the whole time.

“How could I ever say no to you?” he pecks his nose and lays down besides him, both of the turning their sides so he doesn’t slip out and Jaehyun rest his head on his check as Johnny hugs him close.

“How was that for a virgin prude with a small dick?” Johnny teases.

Jaehyun lets out a whine and hides his face even further.

“I’m... sorry?” he tries, looking up the older with the cutest puppy dog eyes he can muster up right now.

“It’s okay, you’re not exactly at fault for thinking i’m a prude, or a virgin. I hide this side of me very well. But the small dick part,” he laughs, “How did you even come up with that?”

“I wanted to piss you off.” the younger pouts. “You were owning me up so I didn’t know what else to say.”

“So dick is your first solution to everything?”

“Yes.” the younger deadpans.

Jaehyun growls, “Oh, you’re so gonna get it later.” 

Jaehyun feels his own dick hardening, but most importantly he feels Johnny’s dick inside of him growing and he tiredly lets out a moan at that.

Johnny growls once again and swiftly pulls out at which Jaehyun whines, but Johnny doesn’t give him the chance to even feel the emptiness before Jaehyun finds himself on his stomach, his ass high on the air, and he feels the tip of Johnny’s dick slide inside his hole with ease, his walls already used to Johnny’s cock, and with no mercy, no second spared, Johnny rams into Jaehyun’s hole, with even more force than before, Jaehyun’s knuckles white, from grabbing hard into his sheets as Johnny pounds the soul out of him.

He’s crying again because it’s so good, he doesn’t even know what to do, what to scream, so he just chants Johnny’s name over and over, while trying to fuck himself even harder on Johnny’s cock.

This time around, they both cum at the same time, and even though he knows it won’t work, Johnny still fucks the cum back into Jaehyun’s hole, as the younger lets out little yelps of pleasure and repeats “so good, so good, so fucking good,” like a broken record.

“You okay, baby?” Johnny asks.

“Never been better.” Jaehyun managed to croak out.

Johnny laughs. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” he hisses and clenches his hole, making both of them groan in pleasure.

“Baby, please.” Johnny sighs, he can’t help his hips from slowly rolling inside the other boy. “If you don’t let me pull out i’ll have to fuck you again.” he whispers into the younger’s ear.

Jaehyun just moans and sobs at the words, he can’t gather the energy to do anything else besides slowly rolling his hips in unison with Johnny’s, and whining at the overstimulation, but he loves it.

“Johnny, you feel so good, please don’t pull out,” he whispers and sighs in content as the older continues rolling his hips.

“Wow, i can’t believe it took one fuck to have you addicted to my dick.” Johnny smirks cockily.

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long, let me have this.”

A sharp smack echoes inside the room and Jaehyun gasps in surprise, but moans at how good it stings.

“And you think you’re the only one? Why didn’t you just say anything ?” 

“Cause you’re a prude,” Jaehyun teases, smiling cutely with his dimples poking out.

Johnny doesn’t say anything, he just cocks his brow in amusement, and when Jaehyun is sure he’s got him, Johnny delivers a few sharp thrusts, making sure to hit exactly where he knows Jaehyun wants him and the younger’s tears immediately cascade down his cheeks and then Johnny just stops.

“Fuck me like this,” Jaehyun mumbles, and Johnny looks at him confused yet eager and when he pulls out until the tip of his dick is inside, ready to snap his hips, Jaehyun squeaks “No!”

Johnny looks even more puzzled, “But you said—,”

“No, I meant, stay inside me, and fuck me softly like that.” he whispers and bites his lip as Johnny understands and slowly slides his dick inside the younger once again, who moans in pleasure.

He starts rolling his hips slowly, sometimes sharp and hard just to see Jaehyun completely and absolutely fucked out in pure bliss.

It doesn’t take long for both of them to come again, Johnny still attempts to fucks the come inside Jaehyun, they both know that’s not his intention at this point, and the younger still doesn’t let him pull out and passes out right away.

Johnny plants a soft kiss on his shoulder before joining him on his slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks i’m really sorry ckkdkdjdk


End file.
